In the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in order to achieve a higher current and a lower resistance, metal clips such as copper clips are widely used in power devices. As shown in FIG. 1, both clip bonding and wire bonding are used for source and gate connections in a semiconductor device. A metal clip 1′ is commonly used for the connection of a source electrode 3′ on the semiconductor chip to a lead while a wire bonding is commonly used to connect a gate electrode 4′ on the semiconductor chip to another lead. However, in practical applications, using both wire bonding and clip bonding on the same semiconductor device results in a more complicated process and low production yield. In addition, wire bonding cannot support a large current and at high frequencies and the length of the wire affects the inductance of the semiconductor.
Conventional technology has used metal clips 1′ for the connection of both source electrode 3′ and gate electrode 4′ on the same semiconductor as shown in FIG. 2. However, to support this technique, a larger clip is needed for the gate connection hence resulting in a big gate opening for soldering, which leaves some residue that is difficult to clean and will affect the wiring in between layers of the device during the manufacturing process.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.